Mulder's Back
by angela evans
Summary: The return of Agent Mulder . . . the short version


  
"Mulder's Back"  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, Chris Carter does. Rating: PG-13 Author: JeanneMarie Haight, 12/11/00 (Angel33296@aol.com)  
[A DARK PLACE]  
There is a man shackled to a metal examining table. His cheeks are pulled taught. It's Mulder. His eyes open. "Scully!" he screams.   
In her own bed, Agent Scully awakes with a start. 'Mulder' she thinks. His voice sounded so far, yet so very near. . .   
  
[THE MORNING, FBI HQ]  
Scully walked briskly into her office. Her office. It was hers now, now that Mulder was gone. 'Not gone,' she chided herself, 'Just missing.' Agent Doggett was standing by her desk.   
  
"Morning, Agent Doggett," Scully greeted him.   
  
"Agent Scully," he nodded. "I've been told that AD Skinner wants to see us in his office in five minuets. Its about Mulder."   
  
"Then we'd better go," Scully said, turning to the door.   
  
[SKINNER'S OFFICE]  
"Agents, I've been asked to order you to end your search for Agent Mulder," Skinner told them. Scully opened her mouth to protest. "I don't like it anymore than you do, Agent Scully, but it must be done. All *official* investigations."   
  
"Fine," Doggett said, getting up, "Let's get back to work."   
  
Scully stood up, but a sudden pain exploded in her head as lights flashed before her eyes. Then she was in the desert, Mulder standing before her.   
  
"Its a trap, Scully. They want it," he told her.   
  
"They want what? Mulder, what do they want and who is they?" Scully asked.   
  
Mulder pointed skyward. "Them. You have what they want and they'll use me to get to you."   
And then he was gone.   
  
Scully opened her eyes and found herself on the floor of Skinner's office, being cradled in Doggett's arms while Skinner was on the phone to the paramedics.   
  
"Mulder," she whispered.   
  
"What did you say?" Doggett asked.   
  
"Mulder," Scully croaked, her voice hoarse, "Mulder's back."   
  
Doggett and Skinner stared at her.   
  
[THE HOSPITAL, LATER]  
Scully sat on the examination table in the paper robe the nurse had given her. She waited for her doctor to return with the test results. The door opened and he walked in with a handful of papers.   
  
"Dana," he began, "Your test results show no cause of the seizure you experienced. It is completely unexplainable. But the test results also show that you are fine. Both of you."   
  
"Thank you," she said, "Do you still have that sample of Agent Mulder's blood from the tests performed on him when he was here a few months ago?"   
  
"Yes, why?"   
  
"I need you to run another test for me."   
  
[THAT NIGHT, SCULLY'S APARTMENT]   
Scully awoke to a rattling sound. The whole room was shaking and a bright light was coming from under the door. Suddenly the door flew open and Scully could just make out a dark form against the blinding light. It reached towards her.   
  
"No!" she cried, "Don't!" She reached for her gun and shot at the figure. She hit it and it disappeared. The room stopped convulsing and the light faded away. She took a deep breath. They were not going to get that.  
  
[THE NEXT DAY, FBI HQ]  
There was a knock at Scully's door. She opened it. A messenger was there with the test results. She signed for the envelope. She closed the door after him and locked it. She opened the envelope and looked at the results. 99.9% positive. But she already knew that. She'd known since the night before. Mulder was the father of her child.   
  
[LATER, THE DESERT]  
Mulder got to his feet and stumbled across the barren landscape under the blinding sun. 'Scully' was his only thought. 'Scully'. There was a roar of an engine headed his way. A dark car appeared over the horizon. It stopped in front of him. Several men got out. One walked over to him.   
  
"Agent Mulder?" the man asked.   
  
"Yes," his voice was thick.   
  
"I'm Agent Doggett," he extended his hand, which Mulder shook, "Agent Scully said we'd find you here."   
  
"How is she?"   
  
"She's fine. Let's get you to a hospital."   
  
[LATER, THE HOSPITAL]  
Scully walked into Mulder's hospital room. He was bruised, cut, and thinner than before, but other than that, he was perfectly fine and the same old Mulder. She sat on the bed next to him. He opened his eyes.   
  
"Scully," he tried to sit up.   
  
"Shh, stay still," she told him, "How do you feel?"   
  
"Okay. They came, didn't they, Scully? They came for it."   
  
"Yes, Mulder, they did."   
  
"What did they want?" he asked.   
  
"Your child," Scully said matter-of-factly.   
  
"What?" Mulder asked.   
  
"I'm pregnant," Scully blushed and lowered her head, "With your child."   
  
"Scully," Mulder breathed. He reached up and touched her cheek. She leaned into his touch.   
  
"I don't know how, but I'm having your child," she told him, "Yours, Fox."   
  
"Dana," he used her first name, hardly believing that she'd called him Fox, "Dana, I love you."   
  
She smiled and then leaned in and kissed him. He put his arms around her and held her to him.   
  
"Fox," she whispered, "I love you." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. She held it there. He kissed her forehead.   
  
[THE END]  
  
  



End file.
